Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 134
"The Myth of the Revived Dragon Emperor!! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" is the one-hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 22, 2013. Featured Duel: Kite Vs. Mizar Turn 1: Kite As he controls no monsters, Kite Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0) in Attack Position. As he controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK, Kite Special Summons "Overlay Booster" (2000/0) in Attack Positon. Kite then tributes his two monsters with 2000 or more ATK to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Kite sets "Galaxy Shock" and ends the turn. Turn 2: Mizar Mizar draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One", Special Summoning "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position from his Extra Deck, with its effects negated. The effect of "The Seventh One" then Ranks Up it, performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution and Xyz Summoning "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. Mizar activates its effect, detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all other cards on the field, "Photon Dragon", returning all other cards in the place they were at the start of this turn, and preventing other cards from activating against his will. "The Seventh One" returns in his hand. "Neo Tachyon Dragon" attacks "Photon Dragon". As a "Galaxy-Eyes" monsters he controls is attacked, Kite activates the effect of "Galaxy Tyranno" from his hand, Special Summoning it (2000/0) in Attack Position. Its effect then lets Kite perform an Xyz Summon, while treating itself as two Xyz Materials. Kite overlays his Level 8 "Photon Dragon" and "Tyranno", treated as two, to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position, with its effects negated this turn by "Tyranno". Mizar continues the attack and activates from his hand "Galaxy Shock", increasing the ATK of his "Galaxy" monster by 1500 ("Neo Tachyon Dragon" 4500/3000 → 6000/3000). "Neo Photon Dragon" is destroyed. (Kite 4000 → 2500) Mizar sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 3: Kite Kite activates "Re-Galaxy", Special Summoning a "Galaxy" monster from his Graveyard with its ATK halved, and equipping itself to it. He chooses "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500 → 1500/2500) in Attack Position. The effect of "Re-Galaxy" allows Kite to treat itself as an Xyz Material with the same Level as the equipped monster. Kite overlays his two cards treated as Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" (4000/3000) in Attack Position. Kite activates the effect of "Prime Photon Dragon", increasing by 1 the Rank of each Xyz Monster on the field. ("Neo Tachyon Dragon" 9 → 10, "Prime Photon Dragon" 8 → 9). "Prime Photon Dragon" attacks "Neo Tachyon Dragon", with its effects increasing its ATK by 200 for each Rank on the field (19). ("Prime Photon Dragon" 4000/3000 → 7800/3000). "Neo Tachyon Dragon" is destroyed. (Mizar 4000 → 700). Mizar activates his face-down "Tachyon Chaos Hole": as a "Tachyon" monster was destroyed by battle, all cards Kite controls are banished ("Number 62" and "Galaxy Shock"). Kite sets a card and ends the turn. Turn 4: Mizar Instead of conducting his normal draw, Mizar activates the effect of "Tachyon Chaos Hole" from his Graveyard, Special Summoning "Neo Tachyon Dragon" (4500/3000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Neo Tachyon Dragon" attacks directly, but Kite activates his face-down "Double Dragon Descent": as an opponent's Dragon-Type monster is attacking and he controls no monsters, Kite can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster. He chooses "Number 46: Dragluon" (3000/3000) in Attack Position, whose ATK becomes the same as the attacking monster by the effect of "Double Dragon Descent". (Dragluon 3000/3000 → 4500/3000) Both monsters are destroyed. Mizar activates "Re-Galaxy" from his hand, Special Summoning "Neo Tachyon Dragon" once again (4500/3000 → 2250/3000) in Attack Position. "Number C107" attacks directly again. Featured Cards Gallery Number 621.png Donthousand mizael.png ZEXAL II Episode 134 Endsnapshot.png